Dolor
by Core chocolate
Summary: Quiere sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, porque quizá despierte de esa pesadilla, quizá todos vuelvan a vivir. No había nada que decir, las palabras nunca eran suficientes. Pues el sólo pensar que un día ya no pudiera recordar le ocasionaba un ansiedad tan grande que su respiración se detenía. ¿Por qué vivir es tan complicado? ¿Qué debo hacer? Veo que la muerte llega por fin...
1. Chapter 1

Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolor<strong>

_Es un dolor pesado, casi asfixiante, que parece desaparecer, pero sólo está en la brevísima espera de que algo lo reavive, cualquier cosa: un color, un sonido, un aroma, una palabra, un movimiento, un objeto, la manera de tomar algo, un lugar, su rostro al hacer un gesto, su expresión al enfrentarse a una situación cualquiera, el recuerdo lejano de su voz, que se desvanece rápido... Su vida que se escapa... Todo es causa de recuerdo. Y ese dolor que no se va, que permanece invariable, ocasionalmente oculto, pero siempre presente, porque, aunque las lágrimas se hayan secado, sigue ahí, al acecho, oprimiendo el corazón, la mente, la vida._

Las llamas siguen ardiendo, el humo sube poco a poco al cielo; los restos se consumen, las lágrimas resbalan lento.

Jean ve las fogatas y de pronto un ahogo empieza a inundar su pecho, y quiere llorar, quiere gritar, quiere sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, porque quizá así ya no se sienta tan lleno de esa tristeza, quizá despierte de esa pesadilla, quizá todos ellos vuelvan a vivir...

_Y los "nunca le dije" aparecen, y los "hubiera" atormentan y sofocan casi tanto como su ausencia._

Porque si no se hubieran separado, porque si hubieran seguido en el mismo grupo, tal vez él aún estaría ahí, acompañándolos en ese momento de dolor, pero él estaría ahí vivo... Marco...

_Y el cansancio físico no es nada comparado con la fatiga mental, con el sufrimiento emocional. _

Le duele la cabeza y se siente mareado, ¿por cuánto tiempo ha estado pensando? ¿Pensando? ¿Es eso lo que ha hecho? No le parece que sus pensamientos puedan llamarse así, pues ni siquiera tienen lógica o forma. Sólo sabe que su mente... no, su corazón está roto. Y ya no siente todas las horas que ha estado trabajando, y todo el esfuerzo que ha gastado, porque eso que mantiene su cuerpo, eso que lo hace vivir parece que se desmorona poco a poco.

_Y en algún momento aparecen lo que muchos llamarían alucinaciones, jugarretas de la mente, pero que en ese momento sólo puede identificar como restos de su presencia: su mirada perdida, su mano débil, y cosas más felices, como sus gritos de alegría, su risa socarrona._

Levanta el rostro y entonces su imagen surge ante él: su sonrisa cálida, su gesto amable, incluso su rostro lleno de pecas le provoca una ternura y un dolor incontrolable. Y sus últimas palabras regresan a su mente, aunque ya no puede escucharlas con la misma voz con que fueron pronunciadas, porque ésta se disipa rápido de sus recuerdos, y eso le duele tanto como que él ya no esté.

_¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Cómo continuar con esa amargura dentro? Todo es tan confuso, desde los sentimientos hasta las sensaciones. _

¿Qué debe hacer? Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, porque siente que ésta le da vueltas. ¿Qué debe hacer? Está cansado, quiere y no quiere actuar, quiere y no quiere seguir. ¿Qué debe hacer?... ¿Y ahora qué?, se pregunta. ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Cómo seguir? Desesperado se incorpora, todo su cuerpo tiembla.

_Porque cualquier cosa que decida hacer, cualquier camino que decida tomar, su recuerdo y la pena que causa su ausencia continuarán. _

Ha tomado una decisión y, aunque sabe que no cambiará en nada su pesar, al menos... al menos... haga una diferencia, quizá contribuya un poco a que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo mismo, por el mismo dolor.

Porque duele, duele muchísimo...

* * *

><p>No sé qué sea esto, sólo lo escribí, porque ha habido días en que me siento tan llena, con la mente y el corazón tan confundidos, y otras, tan vacía. Lo escribí pensando en ella, siempre ella, mi chiqui hermosa, mi garbancito pecoso... Tal vez no debí hacer esto, tal vez sí, sólo sé que quería sacar un poquito de lo que tengo adentro, pero al final las palabras se quedaron cortas, no es suficiente, y no sé qué lo será. Perdonen mis desvaríos y gracias por leerlo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Cuán inútiles son los pésames, cuán vacíos y carentes de sentido, no son más que un formalismo social, porque no son de ningún puto consuelo, ninguna palabra lo es. Como cuando Isabel y Farlan murieron, y Erwin se acercó a él y con todo el cinismo del que podía ser capaz le dijo: "lo siento", como si con esa estúpida frase arreglara todo, como si toda la rabia y el dolor que sintiera hacia los malditos titanes, hacia el imbécil de Erwin, y hacia él mismo, se desvaneciera. No, ninguna palabra era suficiente.<p>

¿Y las demostraciones físicas? Quizá un poco, como ese abrazo que Hanji le dio esa vez cuando regresaron al cuartel. Por la noche, cuando todos se habían retirado a descansar y él se encontraba solo en su barraca - a pesar de todo seguían relegándolo-, ella tocó la puerta y preguntó tímidamente si podía entrar.

- Perdón - susurró antes de extender los brazos y rodearlo con éstos. - Perdón - repitió y él no supo a qué se refería, si al hecho de invadir su espacio personal, o a la pérdida por la que él estaba pasando, o simplemente por haber intentado espiarlos, no lo supo y no se sintió con fuerzas para averiguarlo. Sólo se quedó ahí, sintiendo cómo todo su ser temblaba por dentro, aunque por fuera estuviera inmóvil y sus brazos se negaran a corresponder el gesto. Y lo único que quería era continuar así, entre los brazos de esa loca cuatro ojos, porque, a pesar de que él no fuera una persona expresiva tanto verbal, como físicamente, justo en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba: darse cuenta, a través de ese contacto, de que no estaba solo y que todo ese maldito dolor era señal de que estaba vivo y que aún podía luchar.

Y ahora tenía que pasar por lo mismo, pero la diferencia radicaba en que era el que tenía que dar el pésame: "Su hijo fue un soldado ejemplar, valiente..." "Su nieto fue un compañero querido..." "Lamento que su prometido haya muerto, pero le aseguro..." "Su hija fue un miembro invaluable..." Basura, idioteces sin sentido, porque lo que esas familias necesitaban no era esa palabrería hueca, sino a sus seres queridos, cuyos cuerpos había perdido, negándoles incluso ese único consuelo. Mucho mejor sería presentarse ante ellos y aguantar sus insultos y golpes, todo lo que precisaran para desahogar, y tal vez aminorar, un poco su sufrimiento. Y el hecho de verse a sí mismo como el culpable de las muertes de esos jóvenes empeoraba todo, porque, el que fueran soldados y la única realidad de una guerra fuera la muerte, no mermaba en nada el peso de su error como líder, sí, porque él se había equivocado, había tomado una mala decisión, había sido demasiado lento al regresar a donde su escuadrón..., no los había protegido.

A la mierda todo eso del honor y el estoicismo. La vida era una porquería, no importaba dónde, cómo, ni qué hicieras, siempre era una porquería, y nada lo cambiaría, así como nada lo redimiría de haber sido una maldita escoria.

Unos golpecitos se oyeron tras la puerta. - Adelante - soltó.

- Perdón - dijo la mujer de lentes y cabellera castaña acercándose al escritorio donde él se hallaba. - Perdón - volvió a decir y lo jaló hacia sí, envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

- Siempre dices eso, estúpida cuatro ojos - él contestó con fastidio.

- Disculpa, enano - se excusó y sonrió con tristeza.

- Tú y Erwin son una molestia, no me han dejado tranquilo en ningún momento desde que volvimos - reprochó.

- No exageres.

- Tch.

- Nosotros también te queremos, Levi.

Él no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, las palabras nunca eran suficientes, por eso sólo levantó las manos a la altura de la espalda de la mujer y la abrazó, porque en el transcurso de esos años había descubierto el trasfondo de las palabras y gestos de su compañera: era como si ella dijera "perdóname por no tener una fórmula efectiva que alivie tu dolor, perdóname por no saber ayudarte."

- Tch - si hubiera sido otra persona, habría llorado, pero él no, y no porque no lo deseara, sino que sus ojos sencillamente nunca respondían a ese impulso.

- De nada - Hanji contestó, sintiendo cómo él inclinaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

* * *

><p>Porque hoy dolió más que otros días, pero escribir es de ayuda, sólo un poquito. La verdad no tiene mucho sentido lo que escribo, al menos para otros, y quizá sea cliché el tema que trato, pero para mí es mucho. No hagan tanto caso de mis delirios y gracias por leer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>No quería voltear, ni siquiera al notar la desesperación y furia con que Eren se removía tratando de soltarse del agarre de Hannes, no quería hacerlo, por eso se aferró con sus pequeñas manos al brazo del hombre y miró atenta al frente, aunque continuamente dirigía la mirada hacia Eren. Y es que en el fondo ella ya sabía lo que ocurriría, lo supo desde que vio a lo lejos la casa de los Jaeger destruida y distinguió entre los escombros a Carla, y luego, cuando ambos se acercaron, supo también que ya no había nada que hacer, pero aun así luchó por mover aunque fuera un poco uno de tantos maderos que aplastaban a la mujer; se esforzó y empujó, mientras el sonido de una enormes pisadas llenaba sus oídos y Eren, angustiado, jalaba infructuosamente a su madre. Pero Hannes llegó, los tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr, alejándose veloz de ahí. Y cuando ella escuchó como eran removidos y caían los escombros, quiso cerrar los ojos y oídos, volverse ciega y sorda, porque estar de espaldas no era suficiente, pues todavía podía ver y oír el sufrimiento de Eren y, sobre todo, todavía podía ver, de una forma tan real, a sus padres muertos.<p>

La imagen de sus padres muertos, la imagen de Carla muerta... Todo era tan doloroso y, aunque se negara a voltear, aunque cerrara los ojos, su imaginación, una parte macabra de su imaginación, siempre formaba y le presentaba esa visión detestable, la imagen de la muerte.

* * *

><p>Porque esa horrible hora se acerca, y los recuerdos vuelven. Sigo sin entender lo que escribo o por qué lo hago. Lo repito, no presten atención a mis locuras, pero gracias por leer hasta aquí.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Porque más que a las pesadillas en que veía que su ciudad natal era destruida y su madre era devorada por ese maldito titán, Eren tenía mucho miedo de olvidar su rostro, de olvidarla a ella, a su mamá. Por eso se despertaba angustiado cada mañana, y lo primero que hacía era enumerar y describir, con un apego casi religioso, todos los detalles de su cuerpo, de su rostro: el color de su cabello y de sus ojos; su peinado; la forma de su nariz y la de su boca; su tono de piel; el casi imperceptible y poco común hoyuelo que se hacía en su frente cada vez que fruncía el ceño; el tamaño de sus manos; la distancia que recorría en cada paso... y más que eso, la calidez de sus abrazos; la suavidad de sus labios en su mejilla; la ternura de sus manos incluso cuando le jalaba las orejas para reprenderlo; su risa fresca; sus lágrimas cristalinas; la manera en que, de pequeño, lo arropaba y le deseaba las buenas noches; y cuando se lastimaba jugando, la preocupación y esmero que ponía al curarlo, aunque él renegara y le dijera que ya no era un niño; eso y tantas más cosas, toda una vida...<p>

Pues el sólo pensar que un día ya no pudiera recordarla le ocasionaba una ansiedad tan grande que su respiración se detenía, como si su pecho repentinamente se volviera tan duro como una roca. Por eso luchaba porque cada recuerdo, por muy insignificante que fuera, siguiera en su mente y en su corazón, y lloraba cuando, por más esfuerzo y quebradero de cabeza que hacía, no lograba acordarse de algo. Lloraba en silencio, apartado de todos, incluso de Mikasa y Armin, porque ese dolor era sólo suyo, el dolor de perder de nuevo y ahora lentamente a su querida madre.

* * *

><p>Hasta el momento, este capítulo ha sido el que más me ha costado subir, porque representa mi mayor temor: que con el paso del tiempo llegue a olvidarla. Ya no recuerdo su voz y su aroma se está esfumando de mi memoria, y todo eso es tan doloroso como haberla perdido. Que la madre de Eren haya tenido un hoyuelo en la frente, no es verdad, esa imagen es mía, o mejor dicho, de <strong>ella. <strong>Y las palabras siguen sin ser suficientes, por mucho que lo intente...

Agradezco de nuevo a Kiryuu-sensei, también a Guest, y a todos los que quieran leer estos mis desvaríos. Y no sé cuántos capítulos más escribiré, ni cómo lo haré, pero agradezco su paciencia, a los que siguen el fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Porque la angustia era insoportable, por eso corrió hasta el aglomerado de personas y como pudo se hizo paso entre ellas. Todos esos días, semanas, meses - ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, porque para él ese lapso había sido eterno, como si hubieran pasado años -, había desdeñado todos los comentarios pesimistas de las personas, manteniendo la esperanza, quizá muy ingenua, de que regresara; y ahora la espera terminaba. Los días de incertidumbre y desesperación tendrían un fin...<p>

Que todo estuviera bien, que él regresara, que nada malo le hubiera pasado... Lo quería ahí, cansado, tal vez triste, pero vivo. Y lo tomaría repentinamente de la mano, como cuando era pequeño y lo asustaba al llegar silencioso hasta donde él estaba; lo abrazaría muy fuerte, tanto como sus débiles brazos le permitieran; y caminarían juntos a donde fuera, porque ya no tenían casa, pero reharían todo juntos, como una familia, y él, Eren y Mikasa ya no estarían solos.

Pero cuando llegó hasta la calle principal y vio los pocos sobrevivientes de la Tropa de Exploración, sin ningún civil entre ellos, sus piernas flaquearon... y de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta y ese dolor en el corazón, tan intenso, tan sofocante.

- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- No hay demás, niño, son todos los que volvieron - alguien le contestó.

- Armin - Eren llegó a su lado, agitado por la carrera.

- No volverá - contestó y sus grandes ojos brillaron por las lágrimas. - Mi abuelo...

- Armin - volvió a decir el chiquillo y lo tomó de las manos.

* * *

><p>Siempre he pensado que la espera es desesperante. Recuerdo una y otra vez esos minutos eternos antes de que me llamaran y me dijeran que ya no había nada que hacer, minutos en que la esperanza de que todo saldría bien se mezclaba con la certeza de que ya era demasiado tarde, y ahora el dolor vuelve a sentirse tan fuerte al saber que alguien que conozco está pasando por lo mismo.<p>

Quizá esta viñeta sea de todas la que menos sentido tenga, pero surgió tan rápido que no pensé en nada más. Es cuando el abuelo de Armin partió a la supuesta reconquista del muro María y ya no volvió.

Agradezco a quienes leen estos disparates, a quienes dejan review y a quienes no, y a quienes han puesto entre sus favoritos este fanfic. Todas estas locuras que escribo nacen de corazón, son sinceras, por eso me conmueve que les gusten a otros y hasta les provoquen algún sentimiento, lo cual les agradezco de verdad (para Kiryuu-sensei).


	6. Chapter 6

Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>No acostumbraba hablar de ellos, ni siquiera con Eren o Mikasa, quizá sólo los hubiera mencionado una o dos veces, las cuales se debían más que a nada a sus libros. Y no le gustaba comentar nada sobre ellos porque aún eran una herida abierta; prefería recordarlos en privado, solo. ¿Y con su abuelo?, con él sí platicaba sobre sus padres, o mejor dicho, escuchaba las anécdotas que el anciano contaba sobre ellos. Y luego, cuando él también murió, ya no hubo nadie con quien conversar, y al recuerdo doloroso de sus padres se unió el de su abuelo.<p>

Y de pronto se vio huyendo de cualquier comentario de lástima hacia su persona por haberse quedado sin familia, huyendo de interrogatorios movidos por simple curiosidad, y hasta de los interrogatorios oficiales. No quería escuchar, no quería discutir sobre eso, no quería racionalizarlo, y es que expresarlo con palabras era como revivirlo, recrear el dolor, y ya no quería sentirlo más, él no era valiente ni fuerte para soportarlo.

Eren y Mikasa comprendían eso, lo comprendían a él, por eso nunca le exigían hablar sobre eso, así como tampoco él lo hacía con ellos. Los tres habían perdido a sus familias y los tres luchaban con el sufrimiento a su modo, en silencio. Por eso Armin no decía nada cuando Eren se perdía por horas, seguramente para llorar a su madre, y regresaba con los ojos hinchados y rojos y el ceño cansado, ni cuando Mikasa guardaba silencio por varios días, y lo único que se podía notar de su rostro, cubierto por su bufanda, era su mirada perdida y un gesto angustiado. Y ellos tampoco mencionaban nada cuando él, incluso después de los arduos entrenamientos, se enfrascaba en la lectura y olvidaba todo, hasta comer o dormir, pues leer era la única forma en que podía aguantar esa pesadumbre inmensa. No querían decir ni escuchar nada al respecto, ninguno de los tres, porque sabían que las palabras sobraban cuando el corazón estaba roto.

* * *

><p>Desde que eso pasó, me he visto ocultándome, deseando no encontrarme con personas que me pregunten cómo estamos, porque tendría que hablar de ello y aún no me siento lista para hacerlo, no sé si algún día lo estaré. Una cosa es haberlo vivido y otra revivirlo al contarlo.<p>

De nuevo Armin, porque creo que hay mucho que decir sobre lo que él sintió al perder a su familia.

Agradezco a todos los que leen esto, a los que no dejan comentarios y a los que lo hacen (Kiryuu-sensei). Gracias a todos, cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7

Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>¿Qué debo hacer, Franz? Sé que muchos han perdido a alguien, que no soy la única que está pasando por esto, pero no sé qué hacer. Te extraño mucho, todo el tiempo pienso en ti. Algunas veces suspiro tanto que los demás me preguntan si estoy bien; hace unos días, uno de mis superiores, Hannes- san, me dijo: "No deberías suspirar tanto, pequeña, o te irás volando", y me hizo reír, aunque por dentro deseaba que fuera verdad. Otras veces sólo callo, incapaz de pronunciar siquiera un sí o un no; otras, me escondo y lloro en silencio (y es difícil ocultarse cuando me toca guardia en lo alto de las murallas), otras, simplemente quisiera volverme invisible, para que nadie se acerque a mí; y otras, me siento en paz, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.<p>

Últimamente he reído con las bromas y tonterías de mis compañeros, y eso me confunde. ¿Si yo hubiera sido la que hubiera muerto, tú habrías sentido lo mismo? ¿Es normal que ría? ¿Está bien que disfrute la vida... sin ti? Juramos estar siempre juntos, luchar juntos, envejecer juntos. Como esa vez que dijiste: "cuando seamos unos ancianos, todos arrugados como pasitas, tú cuidarás de mí y yo de ti". Y ahora no estás... Hay una parte de mí que quisiera irse contigo, y otra, vivir a pesar de todo. ¿Soy egoísta? ¿Soy una mala persona?

Franz, ¿por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué me dejaste? Quisiera que respiraras el mismo aire que yo, que sintieras los mismos rayos del sol y la misma brisa en tu rostro, aquí, conmigo, y que me estrecharas muy fuerte entre tus brazos, haciéndome sentir tan pequeñita y al mismo tiempo segura.

Todavía recuerdo el sabor metálico de tu boca, tu pecho inmóvil y no sé quién diciendo que parara de reanimarte, que todo era inútil ya... No fue suficiente, debí intentarlo más... Debí... Yo no estuve ahí, no estuve contigo... Ya no pude hacer nada por ti... ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Quisiera llorar todo lo que tengo dentro y gritar hasta sacar todo lo que me lastima...

Y a pesar de todo, quiero vivir. ¿Me perdonarías, Franz? ¿Me perdonarías si algún día siguiera con mi vida? Porque aún no sé cómo hacerlo, pero quiero intentarlo en su momento. ¿Te estoy traicionando? ¿Soy alguien detestable por desear eso?... ¿Por qué vivir es tan complicado?

¿Qué debo hacer, Franz? Te quiero a mi lado, pero sé que ya no es posible y que debo vivir sin ti.

* * *

><p>Todos dicen que la vida sigue, pero ¿por qué hacerlo sin <strong>ella<strong>? Ayer guardamos algunas de sus cosas, yo me debatía entre hacerlo o no, porque es lo único físico que queda de **ella**, y guardarlo significaría que debemos continuar nuestra vidas y dejarla partir, en cierta forma. Ni siquiera saber donde se encuentra es de consuelo, porque ya no podemos verla, ni escucharla, ni sentirla.

Este capítulo fue para Hannah, quien quizá no tenga mucho que ver con la Tropa de Exploración, porque imagino que se unió a la Estacionaria, pero quise incluirla.

Gracias a todos los que lean esto, a quienes dejan y a quienes no dejan review. Y sí, todo esto sale de corazón. Ahora lo veo como una manera de exorcizar el vacío, la confusión, el dolor, toda esta locura que hay en mi interior. De nuevo, gracias por leerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Por **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Moses?<em>

_Fue entonces que el soldado extendió a la mujer un envoltorio, que ella tomó vacilante, temiendo... sin siquiera poder pensar o respirar, y con mucho cuidado lo descubrió._

_- Lo siento - dijo el hombre._

_- ¿Su muerte sirvió de algo? - la mujer lloraba en silencio. - Por favor, dígame que hizo alguna diferencia, no tiene que ser algo grande, ni importante. ¿Ayudó en algo a la salvación de la humanidad? - preguntó deseando encontrar una cosa, por muy insignificante que fuera, que justificara la muerte de su hijo._

_- Sí... - el soldado vaciló - ... No... lo siento, no, nada sirvió... Lo cierto es que todos nuestros esfuerzos hasta el momento han sido en vano... _

...

La mujer recordaba y lloraba, aferrándose al brazo de su hijo, negándose a soltarlo, ni aunque sus vecinos y amigos le suplicaran que lo dejara. Podría haber parecido un acto de crueldad, pero debían enterrarlo: no era sano que ella lo conservara en casa, sobre todo, viendo que no se separaba de éste en ningún momento.

- No, es mi hijo - la mujer decía entre dolorosos sollozos, - no pueden pedirme que me separe de él... Es mi hijo... Es Moses...

Entre ruegos y hasta algo de fuerza, lograron por fin apartar el bulto del tembloroso abrazo de la madre.

- Es mi hijo... - se lamentaba. - Mi querido Moses, mi niño... - y con cada pala de tierra que caía sobre él, ella se sentía hundirse un metro bajo tierra. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos y la respiración le pesaba más, como si ella fuera la que estuviera en esa tumba..., deseando ser ella la que estuviera en esa tumba.

Todo eso había pasado hacía ya varios meses y ahora ella se encontraba sentada, junto al portón de su casa, en la banquilla que su hijo le había construido en la primera licencia que tuvo cuando se unió al ejército, y veía, con una mirada impasible, correr a un sinnúmero de personas por las calles.

- Ahora Moses está bajo tierra. ¿Sabe? Desde que se quedó ahí, he tenido un profundo dolor en el vientre, como cuando lo di a luz, sí, el mismo dolor. Su cuerpo salió del mío y ahora ha desaparecido... Mi hijo... A veces este dolor en el vientre se extiende hasta el corazón, y de repente siento un fuerte jalón, como si alguien me lo arrancara.

En ocasiones siento que miles de navajas se encajan en mi cuerpo, ya sabe, como esas que usan en la milicia. Así, o más, empezando en mi cabeza, hundiéndose en mi corazón, desgarrándome el torso hasta llegar al vientre, deshaciéndome en vida...

Quisiera cerrar los ojos y verlo a él, un bebé pequeño, llorando porque tiene hambre, agitando sus manitas por la impaciencia, mientras yo lo consuelo con palabras dulces y preparo su biberón. Quisiera verlo sentado a la mesa, con sus piernitas golpeando el travesaño de la silla, y atento a mí, que cocino su cena y le cuento historias fantásticas que provocan en sus ojitos un brillo de felicidad. Quisiera verlo parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con rabia y dolor contenido, porque se ha subido a la rama más alta del árbol al final de la calle y se ha caído, ganándose muchos golpes y arañazos y una rasgadura en su pantalón, ese que con tanto esmero le he hecho, y todo por no hacer caso de la razón y dejarse llevar por los demás niños, que lo han retado a escalar hasta la cima del árbol. Desearía poder velar otra vez su sueño en esas noches de paz, pero también en esas en que era atormentado por la fiebre, porque, siempre travieso, había jugado a orillas del río y había resbalado, mojándose todo. Quisiera verlo crecer como un joven fuerte y decidido, y un poco, o mucho muy impulsivo; incluso soportaría oírlo nuevamente decirme que se unirá a la milicia, y luego de su graduación, que se enrolará en las Tropas de Exploración. Verlo llegar cada día de licencia, correr hacia mí y abrazarme; ver su sonrisa cuando lo despeino y lo llamo mi niño: "Pero, mamá, ya soy un hombre." "Incluso si tuvieras cincuenta años y todos tus dientes se hubieran caído, para mi seguirías siendo mi niño." Y, a la mañana siguiente, observarlo alejarse de la casa, tallándose los ojos y arrastrando los pies porque aún tiene sueño, pero debe llegar temprano al cuartel...

¿Qué importa que un titán me coma? No lo entiende, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera me escucha, apresurado y muerto de miedo como está. Vaya, corra, intente salvarse... pero a mí déjeme. No quiero huir, no quiero salvarme, no quiero sobrevivir. Váyase, pues... - la mujer decía al viento, sin percatarse que a su lado yacía el cuerpo de un hombre muerto, buen samaritano que había querido ayudarla a escapar, pero que había perecido cuando una roca, que había salido volando cuando uno de esos monstruos había destruido una construcción cercana, lo había golpeado en la cabeza. - Escucho unas enormes pisadas acercándose, percibo los gritos y lamentos de las personas que huyen..., veo que la muerte llega, por fin. Pronto estaré con él...

La mujer levantó la cabeza y vio unos grandes ojos examinándola con detenimiento y unos afilados dientes brillando.

- Moses, ya no quiero luchar... Todas mis fuerzas se han ido contigo - dijo antes de que el titán la tomara y la llevara hasta su boca.

* * *

><p>El dolor es dolor, al fin, pero he visto que es muy intenso para quienes pierden a un hijo, de ahí que en este capítulo he querido hablar de la madre de Moses, o Moisés, o Brown, o como se llame ese soldado del cual sólo quedó un brazo, que Shadis entregó a la señora. No se dice mucho de esta mujer, pero tal vez haya muerto cuando el muro María fue destruido. La parte en cursivas corresponde a lo que pasó en el anime, no recuerdo si en el manga también. Lo que está entrecomillado sería parte de alguna conversación que hubieran tenido Moisés y su madre.<p>

Y, aunque vi y veo de cerca que el sufrimiento de un padre es a tal punto insoportable, que es como si la vida se le acabara, me parece que no he podido expresarlo tal como es: angustia, desesperanza, tristeza, melancolía, impotencia, y tanto para lo cual no alcanzan las palabras.

Gracias por leer esto, y gracias a quienes dejan o no algún comentario.


	9. Chapter 9

Por **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Tiene miedo, y sabe que eso es lo que le revuelve el estómago y hace que su espalda se tense; a cualquiera le diría que sólo es la gastritis, y se lo creerían, pero ella sabe muy bien que es temor. Es como si todo su interior se contrajera y su mente se detuviera, sin poder pensar ni sentir nada más que el miedo de perder otra vez, de romperse una vez más. Por eso es tan aprensiva, tanto que a veces raya en la obsesión, pero no le importa si así puede proteger a Eren.<p>

Ella sería capaz de cargar con todo el dolor del mundo, con tal de que él siguiera vivo y a salvo... No quiere perder a nadie más, no quiere que él muera... Si pudiera, lo encerraría en una caja de cristal, donde nada ni nadie pudiera herirlo, ni siquiera él mismo, pero eso lo mataría, porque él ama la libertad. Él es como esas aves que vuelan fuera de las murallas, son hermosas, pero no se les puede aprisionar en una jaula, porque morirían de tristeza. Así que no le queda más que ser su sombra, velar por Eren a todas horas y en cualquier situación, aunque llegue a detestarla por eso.

Porque ella ya no quiere pasar por ese tormento nuevamente, ya no quiere ver morir a nadie más... Quizá sea egoísta, pero no puede evitarlo.

¿Qué importancia tienen las heridas que pueda sufrir? ¿Cuánto pueden doler los golpes que reciba? Nada, porque su vida no sería nada si tuviera que pasar por el mismo infierno otra vez... si lo perdiera a él..., si los perdiera a ellos, porque también quiere a Armin, y también se angustia al saber que puede ocurrirle algo al chico rubio, pero él es más prudente y, aunque débil y en ocasiones tímido, sabe qué es lo que debe hacer, al contrario de Eren, que es impulsivo y muy arriesgado, y muchas veces demasiado crédulo.

Le duele el estómago, como si tuviera una úlcera, pero la herida no se encuentra ahí, sino en lo más profundo de su ser... Porque a ella no le asusta el sufrimiento físico - soportaría las peores torturas si fuera necesario -, sino que los restos de su malherido corazón sean destruidos, ahora por completo, por una nueva pena.

* * *

><p>La espera, la maldita incertidumbre de que algo pueda salir mal y se repita ese dolor, que, a pesar del poco o mucho tiempo, aún sigue vivo.<p>

De nuevo escribo sobre Mikasa, y aún lo haré, y no porque la considere mi personaje favorito (antes de este fic ni siquiera pensé incluirla en alguna historia), sino porque creo que tiene un carácter complejo y muy interesante, oculto bajo esa máscara de seriedad y destreza. Y la "obsesión" que tiene hacia Eren ahora se me hace tan lógica y natural, y tan desgarradora que decidí hacer esta viñeta.

Gracias a quienes lean esto y a quienes dejen o no comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

Por **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Una familia no sólo se compone de una madre, un padre, niños, a veces un abuelo, y en contadas ocasiones una mascota, sino de personas que comparten un sentimiento: amor. Armin había perdido a sus padres muy pequeño, no tenía mascotas, y su abuelo era su único pariente, pero contaba con dos hermanos que, aunque no lo eran de sangre, los quería tanto como si lo fueran: Eren y Mikasa. Esa era su familia.<p>

Al principio habían sido dos, casi inseparables, luego tres, cuando Mikasa llegó. Tres para jugar, para soñar, tres que siempre se apoyaban entre sí: tres, cuando la muralla María fue atacada y muchos murieron, entre los cuales, la madre de Eren; tres, cuando vivieron hacinados dentro de la muralla Rose y dedicaban sus días a cosechar los pocos frutos que daba la tierra para su subsistencia; tres, cuando el abuelo Arlert partió a la reconquista del muro María; tres, cuando el anciano ya no regresó; tres, cuando Eren decidió que entraría a la academia militar, y siguiéndolo, Mikasa y Armin; tres, en los difíciles días de entrenamiento; tres, a unos días de la graduación; tres, cuando Trost fue invadida por titanes y Eren salvó a Armin; tres, en la misión suicida para recuperar la ciudad; tres, en el juicio de Eren e incluso después de éste, cuando el chico fue puesto en manos de la Tropa de Exploración; tres, a pesar de la distancia, cuando les dieron a elegir la rama del ejército a la que se unirían; tres, en cada una de las misiones; tres, en los fracasos y en los éxitos; tres, separados, heridos, cansados, temerosos, inciertos, ellos tres..., siempre: Eren, Mikasa y Armin, porque nada ni nadie los separaría.

Armin así lo había visto desde que era un niño llorón y asustadizo, y no es que hubiera cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo. Nunca había sido fuerte, ni capaz, tampoco se consideraba alguien muy inteligente; curioso y deseoso de aprender, sí, pero de nada servía eso cuando un montón de bravucones lo acorralaban para golpearlo. Llegó un momento en que se acostumbró a ver llegar a Eren y a Mikasa para defenderlo, pero nunca le gustó sentirse un inútil.

Tal vez no fuera de gran ayuda, es más, en muchas ocasiones sería una carga, pero deseaba estar con ellos. Eso lo confirmó el día del ataque de Trost, en que ese titán casi lo devoró y Eren se sacrificó, salvándolo. Había sido un pusilánime en ese momento, pero había entendido que, si iba a morir, quería estar con ellos, compartir sus últimos instantes con ellos, su familia. Y luego, cuando Eren salió del cuerpo de ese titán y Armin tomó su mano, la misma que había perdido, mientras Mikasa lo abrazaba, llorando silenciosamente, se dio cuenta de que siempre estarían juntos, pasase lo que pasase. Porque si había algo más fuerte que los lazos de sangre, algo que los mantenía unidos a pesar de toda la pena y locura de la realidad que vivían, era el amor que ellos tenían entre sí.

La muerte, único futuro seguro, y quizá más cercana de lo que pudieran pensar desde que se unieran a la Tropa de Exploración, sería menos triste si pudieran estar juntos, si pudieran tomarse de las manos en el último momento y sentir el calor de los otros en su piel, porque no es que ellos tres se desearan algún mal, pero, muy en el fondo, tenían miedo de enfrentarse solos al destino ineludible de la muerte.

Cuando se volvieron unos huérfanos, se brindaron apoyo mutuo, a su manera, para soportar todo ese dolor en vida, del mismo modo lo harían cuando les llegará la última hora; se esforzarían por estar juntos, siempre.

* * *

><p>Al final, su rostro se veía tan pacífico, como si durmiera. Me acerqué y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, con mi oído muy cerca de su corazón, deseando que todo fuera mentira y éste siguiera latiendo y sus pulmones, respirando. Me quedé así, sintiendo lo que quedaba de su calor, hasta que me pidieron que saliera. La vi de nuevo en su ataúd; deseé tanto darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no me atreví. Y cuando le echaron el primer puñado de tierra, quise que se detuvieran, pero me paralicé. No podía moverme y la tierra seguía cayendo, y yo sólo deseaba estar más tiempo con ella... Ya ha pasado un tiempo, poco o mucho, no sé, y la extraño tanto; intento consolarme diciendo que ella siempre estará en mi corazón, sin importar qué, pero aun así duele.<p>

De nuevo Armin y no sé por qué, sólo escribí esto y ya. Puede que no entone con la temática de las demás viñetas, o con cualquier otra cosa, pero quería incluirlo en este fic. Y no pienso que Armin sea un cobarde, ni un inepto, pero hay un punto en que él cree eso de sí mismo.

Agradezco una vez más a quienes lean esto, ya sea que dejen o no comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

Por **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Cada momento debe ser aprovechado al máximo, ¿cómo se dice? <em>Carpe diem.<em> Porque la vida es muy corta e incierta: puedes haber comenzado tu día como cualquier otro, pensando en las cosas que dirás o que harás, la rutina diaria, y escuchando las tonterías y bromas de tus compañeros, pero al terminar estarás parado en el techo de una casa, observando una horda de titanes destruyendo y consumiendo la vida de las personas con quienes conviviste durante tanto tiempo y con quienes has formado profundos vínculos.

...

Ese día ella despertó al amanecer y, junto a sus demás camaradas de escuadrón, partió a su ronda diaria por la sección de las murallas que le correspondía (pertenecer al grupo de élite de la Estacionaria no le eximía del trabajo propio de cualquier otro soldado). Revisó los cañones, participó en el arreglo y la limpieza de unos cuantos de éstos, dando el ejemplo a los reclutas que ese día ayudaban, y supervisó algunas de las reparaciones en los muros. Terminó temprano y se dirigió al cuartel para recibir órdenes. Ya bien entrada la mañana, el caos se desató: el titán colosal y el titán acorazado aparecieron nuevamente y destruyeron la puerta de Trost. La prioridad de toda la milicia de la zona, incluyendo a los cadetes, era resguardar la huida de los ciudadanos, aun a costa de sus vidas.

- Ésa había sido una buena razón para morir, ¿no? Proteger a toda esa gente indefensa..., pero ¿ahora? ¿Qué sentido tiene esta nueva misión? ¿Por qué arriesgarse así por algo que se basa en meras suposiciones? - ella se hacía todas esas preguntas, mientras a su lado corría ese extraño muchacho, la grandiosa arma que les permitiría ganar, quizá, la primera batalla contra los titanes, al tener la capacidad de sellar el boquete en la puerta de Trost.

Poco después, cuando el plan falló y el chico enloqueció en su forma de titán, ella corroboró sus pensamientos: todo eso era un inútil sacrificio, un inútil y costoso sacrificio.

...

- Nunca sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos cada día que iniciamos, porque nadie tiene la vida comprada, ni siquiera si perteneces a la Estacionaria. Debemos experimentar toda clase de cosas - Ian le había dicho un día, jalándola para que entrara a una cantina. Después de varios días de guardia, por fin habían tenido un descanso, el cual, a instancias de Dietrich y Jarnach, habían despilfarrado en ese sucio establecimiento.

- ¿Su idea de "experimentar toda clase de cosas" es emborracharnos en este lugar? - ella se mostraba reticente.

- Hay que vivir lo más posible, porque la muerte puede sorprendernos a cualquier hora - Ian reafirmó.

- De una congestión alcohólica, por ejemplo, o envenenados con un licor de dudosa procedencia - ella se quejó.

- Vamos - Mitabi le dio un suave empujón hasta la barra.

- Si tuviera que decir por qué confío en ti, Dietrich, diría que por estupidez - ella le respondió en esa ocasión a su compañero. Eso había pasado años atrás, cuando eran unos novatos y empezaban a conocer la vida militar. - Hoy nos ha sorprendido la calamidad, ¿no es cierto?, y sigo siendo una estúpida por escucharte - la mujer de cabello plateado piensa y corre por los tejados, para llegar hasta ese campanario derruido, desde el cual podrá lanzarse para atacar a ese titán de 12 metros, en tanto Ian y Mitabi se encargan de los otros titanes, pues deben proteger a ese niño y esperar que éste haga su trabajo. - Espero que hayamos vivido todo lo que debíamos.

...

- ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? - piensa. - ¿Cómo acallar esta ansiedad? Porque nada de esto debió pasar... Al despertar esta mañana, nunca creí que algo así ocurriría, no tenía por qué.

Todo es tan confuso y alocado, todo da vueltas a su alrededor, pero debe conservar la cordura, la razón... Todavía no terminan, todavía hay mucho por hacer...

- Somos las únicas que quedan, ¿qué hacemos, líder? - escucha las palabras de la chica a su lado, mientras ve cómo es devorado uno más de sus hombres.

- Por el momento vayamos hasta la roca - dice inexpresiva, porque quiere, no, debe confiar en que ese sacrificio valdrá la pena. Debe aferrarse a creer que todas esas muertes significarán algo más que dolor al final. De repente un grito estremecedor se oye y ambas voltean hasta el lugar donde surge. Es el chico titán cargando la enorme piedra. - Lo ha hecho - ella dice para sí y por primera vez le parece que no todo está perdido.

...

No puede recordar de quién lo oyó, pero en su mente se repiten esas palabras: "todo tiene una razón de ser". ¿Es verdad? Esos gritos, los lamentos, el sufrimiento, la sangre, los cuerpos desmembrados..., tantos muriendo en esos momentos... ¿Todo eso tiene una razón de ser?

- No me dejaré comer, no seré una presa fácil. Aunque estar aquí constituya mi perdición, no se la dejaré tan fácil a esos monstruos asquerosos, les daré pelea y... - dice con un nudo en la garganta, que le dificulta pasar saliva y que le duele más que sus músculos cansados. - No debemos rendirnos - ve a sus compañeros correr por las calles para atraer a los titanes, observa a sus amigos ofrendar sus vidas. - No tendremos una muerte de perro... ¡No moriremos en vano! - grita furiosa y corre, y siente que el piso se mueve, y la cabeza le da vueltas, y su corazón late desbocado dentro de su pecho. Intenta contener, parpadeando varias veces, las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos, pero sus lentes se empañan levemente.

Nunca ha entendido a esos locos de las Tropas de Exploración, ni aunque cuente con amigos entre ellos, pero ahora, en esos instantes, en que pelea por su vida y algo más, sin saber a ciencia cierta si servirán todos sus esfuerzos, cree comprenderlos un poco, sólo un poco, porque la muerte nunca se entiende del todo.

- ¡Triunfaremos incluso en la muerte! - vocifera y el sonido se pierde entre el alboroto del momento. Acciona su equipo 3D y lanza sus arpones hacia la cara de un titán, en una milésima de segundo se ve frente a frente a ese monstruo, encajando una de sus cuchillas en uno de sus ojos. Después de eso, todo sucede tan rápido: el muchacho arroja la roca y cubre la abertura de la muralla. Han ganado... han vencido... - Sus muertes no han sido en vano - las lágrimas escurren por sus mejillas, en tanto toma de su cinturón la pistola de bengalas y lanza la señal de éxito. - Más te vale haber vivido todo lo que tenías que vivir, Ian - seca con el dorso de su mano su rostro mojado, - algún día nos reuniremos nuevamente todos - ella susurra.

* * *

><p>No sé cuántas veces he releído esto, no sé cuántos correcciones le he hecho, y aún siento que le falta algo, porque siempre lo diré, las palabras no son suficientes. La que habla y actúa es Riko Brzenska, en distintos momentos (están separados por esos puntitos entre párrafos). Quise plasmar un poco de la confusión y vértigo que ella, y tal vez muchos otros, pudo sentir cuando fue invadida Trost.<p>

Este capítulo es para **leonhardtrose**, no es mucho, pero espero que te guste (te agradezco por haberme dado la idea). Doy las gracias también a todos los que lean esto. Y algo más, "carpe diem" es una frase latina, proviene de una de las odas de Horacio, un poeta latino del siglo I a.C., y literalmente significa "agarra el día".


	12. Chapter 12

Por **ella**, porque siempre estará en mi corazón.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p>No hubiera querido regresar ahí y ver los cuerpos de todos esos hombres y mujeres muertos, destrozados, deshechos, porque, contrario a lo que muchos pensaran de ella, tenía sentimientos y también podía experimentar el dolor.<p>

- ¡No soy una maldita roca! - había deseado gritar tantas veces. - ¡No estoy hecha de hielo! ¡No soy una insensible! - porque, sí, su corazón latía y ardía con tristeza, y furia, y pesar, tanto que a veces no lo soportaba, y, cuando eso sucedía, la ansiedad de abrir su pecho para que éste escapara y ella ya no sintiera esa horrible opresión era insoportable.

- No pienses demasiado en ello - Reiner le había dicho una vez, y había deseado golpearlo, pero se limitó a lanzarle una mirada fría de entendimiento. Después de todo, estaba en lo correcto: no había que pensar mucho en eso, sólo actuar, seguir adelante, casi como una autómata, porque si reflexionaba acerca del asunto, se volvería loca, más de lo que quizá ya estaba. Estaba bien entrenada en no demostrar sus dudas y pensamientos, incluso sus emociones, pero eso no significaba que no siguieran ahí, muy dentro de su ser, atormentándola, ensombreciendo su mirada.

- Vivir duele - susurró sorteando cadáveres en esa destrozada calle de Trost. - Lo siento - dijo al detenerse a observar el cuerpo de un desconocido. Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, pero ella no las dejaba salir. - Lo siento - repitió, odiándose a sí misma y a todos a su alrededor.

- No les sirve de nada que te disculpes, mejor apresurémonos a darles sepultura, para que descansen - Reiner se acercó y le dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Maldito - masculló una vez que el rubio se alejó, pues de nuevo tenía razón. Todas esas personas ya estaban muertas, ya no podían escucharla, ni verla, ya no podían sentir..., ya no tendrían que sufrir.

Antes de que todo ese caos comenzara, ella ya sabía que se hundiría en el infierno y, aunque se hubiera preparado para eso, no podía evitar que su corazón se quebrara y su mente se llenara de incertidumbre al ver los cuerpos de tantas personas. Ella había tenido parte de culpa en ese macabro asunto, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ¿o no? La misión que les había sido confiada era mucho más grande que todo esa pena, ¿o no? Las vidas de esos soldados y de muchísima más gente, incluso sus propias vidas, eran algo insignificante si se comparaba con la importancia de su encomienda..., ¿o no?

- Lamento su sufrimiento, pero es necesario - murmuró agachándose para levantar aquel cadáver y arrastrarlo hasta el lugar asignado.

Unos días después, cuando Armin le dijo que era una persona amable, se sintió aun más miserable. - ¿Lo crees así? - se vio tentada a responderle, pero calló, como siempre. Después de todo, sólo era alguien que se ocultaba tras su silencio, porque ni siquiera era capaz de relacionarse con los demás y ganar su simpatía, como Reiner. Prefería mantener las distancias, físicas y emocionales, porque, si no, todo dolería mucho más y ella ya no quería padecerlo, no quería ser tan valiente ni fuerte como todos creían, sólo deseaba que todo pasara rápido. - No soy una buena persona, soy un monstruo, uno cobarde - pensaba.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo es para Annie. No medité mucho en su actitud y el por qué de sus acciones, sólo escribí lo que creí que ella pudo sentir. No sé por qué lo hice, tal vez porque hubo un tiempo en que me sentí culpable de lo que pasó.<p>

Esto se ambienta cuando lo de Trost; es cuando los sobrevivientes se encargan de recoger los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

Gracias a quienes lean esto. Cuídense.


	13. Chapter 13

Por **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué haces, Sasha? Deberías estar dormida... - el chico dijo al ver llegar con sigilo a la muchacha. - ¿Fuiste a robar algo de comida?<p>

- ¿Por quién me tomas? Tonto, esa época ya pasó, ya maduré - ella se sentó a su lado, en el pasto, y recargó la espalda en la pared de la casa.

- No hace mucho todavía lo hacías - sonrió.

- Y tú me ayudabas - la chica le dio un leve empujón en el brazo.

- Jaja, sí que lo recuerdo... ¿Cuántas veces nos atrapó Shadis?

- Jajaja... - hablaban y reían bajito. - No sé, perdí la cuenta cuando nos puso como castigo ayudar en la cocina y sin derecho a comer absolutamente nada hasta el día siguiente. Ese fue un día horrible - mencionó con un poco de angustia. - Pero eran buenos tiempos, ¿o no?

- Sí, lo eran, muy buenos... - por un breve momento su mirada se tornó sombría.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - ella preguntó un par de minutos después, en que habían quedado en silencio, escuchando el chirriar de los grillos en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Me toca hacer guardia, tonta.

- Pues deberías hacerla y no quedarte sentado - le mostró la lengua.

- Sólo descansaba un poco, señora - dijo con tono de juego.

- Está bien, te perdono - volteó a ver el rostro del chico. Él estaba de perfil y no había mucha luz, pero pudo notar que tenía los ojos rojos. - Connie, ¿estuviste llorando?

- No, hay mucho viento y se me metió una basurita a los ojos - él se excusó, pero se negó a verla frente a frente.

- Ummm... A veces, cuando todos duermen allá dentro en la cabaña, me meto bajo las sábanas y lloro, quedito, para que nadie despierte - murmuró más para sí.

- Te he escuchado.

- ¿Sí?

- También lloro. Cuando estoy solo, como cuando me toca ir por leña al bosque, o por agua al río.

- ... ¿Y por qué lo haces?

- ¿Por qué lo haces tú?

- No sé...

- Muchas veces pienso en mi familia y no puedo evitar llorar. Recuerdo sus rostros, sus voces, en especial la de mamá, dándome la bienvenida a casa... - suspiró con pesadez.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

- Mi hermanita se llamaba Sunny, mi hermano, Martin. El nombre de papá era Joshep, y mamá... Mamá... ella se llama Elena... - susurró.

- No te veo como hermano mayor - ella agregó después de un breve, pero tenso silencio.

- ¿Qué dices? Yo era el mejor hermano mayor de todos - giró a verla con orgullo.

- Ya lo creo - dijo burlona.

- Le enseñé a Martin a subir a lo más alto de los árboles y a Sunny, a usar la resortera, ella era la mejor de todos en el pueblo - se ufanó. - Mamá se quejaba de que Martin y yo trepáramos a los árboles y de que Sunny anduviera lanzando piedras a diestra y siniestra, pero yo los cuidaba.

- Jajajaja... ¿Y por qué le enseñaste a usar la resortera a tu hermana?

- Para que, al crecer, se defendiera de los tipos que la molestaran, por supuesto.

- ¿La molestaran? ¿No querrás decir que la pretendieran?

- No, de ellos nos encargaríamos Martin y yo - dijo con un leve tinte de celos en la voz. - Pero Sunny era tan rebelde que no creo que hubiéramos podido hacer nada al respecto - una sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios.

- Ella y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien, hasta le hubiera enseñado a usar el arco.

- Sí... aún tenían mucho que aprender, ambos...

- ¿Qué más hacías con tus hermanos? - dijo intentando animar un poco la conversación.

- En las noches de tormenta, cuando los rayos tronaban en el cielo, me pedían dormir en la misma cama; decían que tenían miedo, sobre todo Sunny, pero sabía que sólo lo hacían para que estuviéramos juntos. Muchas veces demostraban más valentía que yo... Cuando les dije a mis padres que me enrolaría en el ejército, ellos estaban escuchando tras la puerta; mamá protestó, papá se quedó callado, y yo estaba muy nervioso a la espera de su respuesta final, pero ellos entraron corriendo a la habitación y me defendieron. Dijeron que yo me volvería un buen soldado, que nada malo me pasaría y que los protegería a todos. Creo que entendieron los temores de mis padres aún antes de que yo lo hiciera...

- Te querían mucho - Sasha agachó la mirada.

- ¿Sabes? Extraño tanto a mis papás y a mis hermanitos: esa tranquilidad de saber que estaban bien, y conmigo, aunque nos separara una gran distancia; la alegría al pensar en ellos, y que quizá ellos pensaran en mí, y saber que efectivamente lo hacían, al leer sus cartas - puso una mano en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. - Extraño sentir ese calorcito dentro del pecho cada vez que oía mi nombre pronunciado por ellos; extraño jugar con mis hermanitos y escuchar sus risas causadas por mis tonterías; extraño los abrazos de mamá y la voz gruesa y firme de papá... Extraño despertar cada mañana sintiéndome completo, poderoso, capaz de cualquier cosa, porque los tenía a ellos - guardó silencio unos segundos y luego limpió bruscamente sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. - Ellos eran lo que me hacía querer más, ser mejor; ellos me daban la fuerza para vivir, para soñar, para luchar - inhaló y exhaló lentamente. - El entrenamiento no era nada si pensaba en ellos, el cansancio y el dolor no pesaban absolutamente nada si recordaba sus rostros. Y saber que ellos esperaban en casa por mí, me impulsaba a seguir... Ahora ya no están... - las lágrimas de nuevo escurrían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

- ... Mi padre me decía que cuando estuviera perdida en una noche oscura, podía mirar hacia arriba, al cielo, y las estrellas siempre me servirían de guía - hablaba muy bajo y las palabras salían de su boca temblorosas, adoloridas.

- ¿Sabes los nombres de todas las estrellas, Sasha? - él preguntó con voz apagada, había apoyado la frente en sus piernas flexionadas, ocultando su cara.

- No todas, sólo algunas.

- ¿Cuáles? - moqueó un poco y después giró la cabeza para ver a la chica, cuyos ojos también brillaban por la humedad.

- Martin, Sunny, Joshep... - se detuvo, dudando - ...Elena - dijo y levantó la vista hacia el firmamento.

- ... - él se incorporó y también vio hacia arriba.

- Seguramente son esas estrellas de ahí - dijo señalando un punto en el cielo. - Esas que brillan mucho.

- Están muy lejos.

- Ellos están contigo - afirmó. - A dondequiera que vayas, como quiera que te encuentres, ellos siempre estarán para ti, a pesar de la distancia.

- Sasha.

- ¿Qué? - ella volteó para verlo.

- Gracias - él mencionó en un susurro y se acercó a la chica para apoyar su hombro en el de ella.

- ... - no contestó, sólo sonrió con tristeza y también moqueó, descansando su peso en el hombro del muchacho.

* * *

><p>En los momentos más difíciles, en los más felices, <strong>ella<strong> estuvo ahí... Y a diario, a cada minuto, la extraño: decir su nombre y que me vea; que ella me llame y yo le responda; que me pida cosas y me proponga cada locura; extraño sus enojos, sus risas, su llanto, su voz molesta, sus ojos soñadores...; la extraño tanto, muchísimo, siempre...

La idea de esta viñeta me vino a la mente después de leer el capítulo 21 del fic **Familia**, de **Bagalume** (y no es publicidad, porque es una excelente historia). Y esto que escribí se ambienta cuando Levi y su nuevo escuadrón se esconden en esa cabaña en el bosque, porque la Tropa de Exploración es perseguida por todos, y el pueblo de Connie ha sido invadido por titanes y todos los habitantes, incluyendo su familia, han desaparecido misteriosamente, etc. Inventé los nombres de los señores Springer, porque sí, y porque uno es muy especial para mí.

Agradezco a quienes lean esto, dejen o no dejen comentarios.


	14. Chapter 14

Por **ella**, porque siempre la amaré.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama; escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p>Ese día ella despertó contenta, con su corazón sereno y su ceño tranquilo. No sonreía, pero su mirada era amable y su voz, calmada y amistosa. La luz del sol era más cálida y amorosa y el viento refrescaba con ingenuidad. A pesar del arduo entrenamiento, ese día todo le parecía tan transparente y sincero, como si el mundo hubiera tenido un nuevo inicio, brillante y lleno de esperanza.<p>

Cuando anocheció y las estrellas titilaban en el cielo, mientras caminaban de regreso a sus respectivos dormitorios después de haber cenado, Armin le dijo:

- Hoy has tenido más energía de lo usual.

- Es cierto, Mikasa - Eren apoyó. - Hoy te ves... ¿cómo decirlo? Radiante y alegre.

- No pasa nada - la chica respondió envolviendo medio rostro en su bufanda.

- Me pone feliz verte así - Eren le dijo y la tomó de la mano.

- Gracias - ella agachó la mirada y un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas, porque también le agradaba sentirse así y que alguien más lo notara. - Armin - volteó hacia el chico rubio y extendió su mano libre hacia él.

- Vamos - Armin sonrió y se unió a sus dos amigos. Y así los tres se dirigieron a sus barracones, olvidados por un momento las penas y los tristes recuerdos, compartiendo esos instantes de cercanía y felicidad, como cuando eran pequeños y nada nublaba sus corazones, ni siquiera la amenaza constante que representaban los titanes.

Y un poco más tarde, ella se preparó ansiosa para irse a dormir, porque deseaba volver a tener el mismo sueño de la noche anterior, uno muy hermoso, pues había visto en éste a sus padres: se encontraban en el pequeño jardín de su antigua casa, ella no podía ver sus rostros, pero oía sus risas y sentía los brazos de su madre estrechándola y a su padre, abrazando a ambas, y todo era tan acogedor y pacífico, como el viento que creyó sentir en su piel y agitar su cabello...

¿Qué había sido y era eso? ¿Qué nombre podría dársele? ...Amor, esa palabra sobrevalorada y muy desgastada, era la que definía lo que esa mañana había sentido al levantarse; amor, el más puro y límpido sentimiento que jamás había experimentado con tanta intensidad, incluso más que el dolor y el odio; amor, lo que provocaba que en ese preciso instante su corazón latiera acelerado y las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ocultas por la oscuridad de la habitación, porque ella amaba a sus padres y, al soñarlos, había evocado cuánto la amaban ellos.

- Mamá, papá - se recostó en la cama y abrazó de manera un poco infantil la almohada... Cuánto anhelaba volver a vivir el mismo grandioso sueño una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que, de tanto repetirse, se volviera una realidad palpable y eterna, y nada ni nadie pudiera destruirla. - Buenas noches... - susurró con una leve somnolencia instalándose en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Había pensado en este capítulo desde hace tiempo, exactamente el 10 de septiembre, un día después de haber soñado con <strong>ella<strong>: no alcancé a ver su cara, porque el despertador sonó y mi sueño terminó, pero sentí su sonrisa y una increíble paz extendiéndose por mi interior, como si **ella** nunca se hubiera ido... Creo que esa fue su despedida. Y éste es el último capítulo.

Agradezco a quienes hayan leído y soportado mis sinsentidos. Cuídense.

P.D. Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que el primer párrafo está repleto de adjetivos, eso lo escribí después de mi sueño y no lo modifiqué desde entonces. ¿Por qué así? No sé, quizá porque ese día por primera y única vez me sentí llena y feliz, con tanto dentro de mí, pero sin la posibilidad de darlo a alguien, sin la posibilidad de dárselo a ella.


End file.
